The Wrong Direction (Red Dead Redemption)
by Dios10Diablo
Summary: After the dead of his parents Jack is on the bad path and he gets in lot of trouble. Would he ever comes out of it and live a normal live like his parents want him to do. Or would he just getting himself killed with his crimes and his new gang. A Red Dead Redemption story with some oc's and Jack Marston in the first place... R&R Please :)


**This is my first story of Red Dead Redemption, I hope you guys all like it send a Review Please :) This story is all about Jack's live after the dead of his parents.**

**Disclaimer I don't own one thing of the RDR game, characters or whatever**

**_Chapter 1. The Day_**

I sighed, stand up from my bed and stare restless out the window. It's been three years ago since my father has been murdered. I'm thinking back to the moment... "_I'll catch up_" The words shoot trough my head, the last words he said to me. I sighed again and walked out of my room.

I took some extra bullets and walked decided out of the house. This is the day I've been waiting for. I closed and locked the door and walked to my Kentucky saddler which was first my father's horse. I mounted my horse and put him in the direction of Black water.

"_Come on boy_" I shouted at him and urged him so he began to run. I didn't look back after I left the farm I was only focused on one thing killing Edgar Ross. When I was thinking about it I were grinning. When I arrived in Black water I hitched my horse near the west train station and walked to agent Howard Sawicki and start to talk with him.

"_Hello sir, you work with the government? You one of them agents?_" I asked "_Sure son. Why you ask_?" he replied. "_Did you work with a man named Edgar Ross? I have something for him_" I said again "_Edgar Ross. No but well now of him. Fine man if you wanted results. Won himself a chest full of medals. I think he went and retired about a year ago. Last I heard him and his wife moved out to a cabin on Lake Don Julio. Lucky guy. Getting to take it easy. Beats fighting crime in this dump. That's for sure._" He replied "_Well thank you for the information, mister._" I said he nodded softly and I walked away.

Back on my Kentucky saddler I made the shortest route to Lake Don Julio. I can't wait any longer "_that bastard is gonna di_e." I said and I urged my horse again. He was neighing because his tiredness "_Come on, It's not that hard boy, come on faster." _I said to him. When that doesn't help either I slowed him down. Cause all my angriness was for Mister Ross.

When I came to the cabin at the lake, I saw a woman sitting in a chair. _"Excuse me, ma'am."_ I said "_Hello, young man_." she replied "_Hi._" "_What are you doing out here? Are you out_

_visiting the lake with your family?" "No. Ma'am. I was looking to deliver a letter to Edgar Ross." "Oh. That husband of mine. That bureau just won't get it's talons out of him. Even though he's retired. Edgar gave them some of the best years of his live. They oughtta him retire in peace. They'll not rest until they've killed him with worry and he's such a sensitive man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so angry. I don't suppose any of this is your fault. There is no need to worry about him nowadays." "Well where is he?" "He and his brother Phillip went hunting on the south side of the San Luis River. Be careful crossing over. They were saying it was dangerous." "I sure will. Ma'am. And don't worry about a thing. I'm sure your husband will be just fine."_ I said with a little grin and I walked away.

I mounted my horse and I didn't even care if he were getting tired or not. I urged him the hardest I could and he was running the fastest he could. After a few minutes I saw the bridge to Mexico and I finally slow down a little. And my horse was riding at the road along the river. Until I saw a Campfire with some death animals and a man. I get of my horse and walked in front of the man.

"_Hey there, mister! How's the hunting_?" I asked "_Oh, pretty good, son. Got me a few rabbits, coyote, elk, still looking for some trophies of the parlor_. "_I've got a letter here for Edgar Ross. You know him? I heard he was down in these parts from his wife._" "_Course I know him, he's my brother! He's gone downriver to duck hunt. Must be a pretty important letter to have come all this way._" "_Yes, sir, real important. I'll be on my way home as soon I deliver this message_." "_You best be off then. Just don't get on his bad side! He's got a filthy temper_."

I walked away from the man and walked just like he said down river. I sighed softly this is it this is the moment I have been waiting for three years to do this. Come on Jack you can do this I said to myself. And I walked down the riverside.

"_Excuse me. You Edgar Ross?"_ I asked "_Do I know you_?" "_Forgive me for startling you, sir. I have a message for you. My name is Jack Marston; you knew my father." "I see... I Remember your father." "I've come for you. Ross." _He were grinning at me _"And you boy, has sure as shit found me." "You killed my father." "Your father killed himself with the life he lived." "You killed him, I saw you!" "You keep saying that." "You sent him to do your dirty work. Then you shot him like a dog!" "And I'll shoot you like one too. You little piece of trash!"Now get out of here before I kill You as well!" "I ain't going nowhere, old man!" _

He grabbed his revolver, just like I did. No single second I have not thought of my father when I shot him. There were a few shots to hear but soon there was another silence. I looked at my revolver and only now I tought if it were the right thing to do. I looked at Ross who's ass had been shot into the river. And I walked away back to my farm my revenge is now complete...

**To be Continued...**


End file.
